


Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, GFY, High School, M/M, One Shot, Texting, not an au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title means 'Appearances are deceptive'<br/>Nico was the new kid at school. He's emo, cute, gay, and constantly texting people. Whenever anyone asks, he just replies, "My boyfriend," or "My sister."<br/>Everyone just assumed that his boyfriend would be some punk, tattooed macho dude. They are proven wrong when he suddenly shows up to get Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off this:  
> i really need nico going to a mortal highschool and is labeled as that emo kid and always texting and if people ask him who he barely looks up and says “my boyfriend”
> 
> and so everyone wonders what he looks like??? like is he a macho tattooed pierced dude??? or maybe a metalhead???
> 
> sO ONE DAY WHEN WILL PICKS NICO UP IN HIS SHINY NEW CAR PEOPLE ARE WONDERING WHO HE IS AND SO THEY ASK AND NICO ONCE AGAIN IS JUST LIKE “my boyfriend”
> 
> and they’re like “NO FRICKIN WAY DUDE
> 
> any way, ENJOY!

Halfway through Jamie's freshmen year, a new kid showed up. He was scrawny, and pale, with dark hair that was in a constant state of disarray. He was cute, in his own way, and spent _way_ too much time texting. Oh, and he was gay.

 

 

Jamie was the first one to approach him to try and be friends with him. He was texting, as usual, and didn't seem to notice her until she spoke to him.

"Hey! I'm Jamie, you're Nico, right?" Jamie said brightly.

"Yeah. Hi," the younger boy replied warily. He needed to lighten up a bit, seriously, it wasn't like someone was about to run him through with a sword (who even _owned_ a sword?).

"So, who are you texting? You seem to do it a lot," the boy fiddled with his t-shirt (it had a skull on it, this kid was seriously emo) and smiled slightly before answering.

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" For a moment she was startled, but then nodded. "Okay, fair, but why do you never talk to anybody? I mean, your teenage years are supposed to be the best of your life!"

Nico blinked. "All my friends are older than me."

Jamie laughed, "They can't be that much older. You're only 14!"

Nico smiled. "You would be surprised."

And there started the friendship between them

 

 

Over the next few weeks, she learned a lot about Nico di Angelo. 

He wasn't emo, he was just sad because half of his family died a few years ago (she hadn't been sure how to reply to that at first, but soon realized that Nico was long over their deaths, though he did say he went through a dark spot after that)

He had two sisters. One had died a few years ago, and her name was Bianca (he refused to tell her how), the other was his half sister by his father, and her name was Hazel. She lived in California, where she dated a guy called Frank.

Nico, was apparently Italian. He had said he grew up in Italy, but moved to America when his mother died. His father hadn't been around much, but time had passed quickly where he and Bianca had lived. (He hadn't known about Hazel until they met a few years after he moved to America). He had been in Maine when he had met his first crush, Percy. Percy had saved Nico's life, but he refused to tell how. He had gone to New York to recover from this incident, and then his sister had left to do something and died in the process. He hit his dark spot (he refused to tell Jamie what happened there), and then after the freak accident in NY, he had met his sister Hazel. Soon after, she went to a camp in California, and he went to a camp on Long Island, where he had met his boyfriend.

He apparently had a french driver. She had never seen him, and Nico never mentioned him, but whenever Nico left, a car would pull up and she would hear a french ask him where he wanted to go.

His boyfriend's name was Will. He had also saved Nico's life. Jamie didn't know how.

Nico's boyfriend was a mystery. Jamie never asked, but she figured he was a biker of some kind. Or maybe a punk with tons of piercings and tattoos.

Every time Will texted Nico, Nico would smile.

 

 

Nobody knew Nico well enough to like him, but nobody hated him. Some people avoided him because they claimed he gave of this creepy feeling of death or whatever, but Jamie didn't mind. He was nice enough, if a little reserved, and he didn't seem like someone who had killed anyone. And if he had, she didn't know about it.

Despite this, she wasn't expecting his boyfriend.

 

 

It had been a normal Friday at school, with at least one person coming up at lunch and asking Nico who he was texting, to which Nico gave his usual response (either 'my boyfriend,' or 'my sister') and they nodded and left.

As Jamie and Nico were walking out, he was telling her about a game he used to play, called Mythomagic. He apparently hadn't played it for a while, because he had grown out of it. She was smiling at his obvious geekyness, when she noticed  _him_.

He was, tall, blond, and cute. His back was turned to her, and as they walked up, Nico stopped talking, he stopped where he was, and just smiled at Tall, Blonde, and Cute's back.

Jamie leaned over and whispered "He's  _cute_." 

Nico smiled at her, obviously agreeing. And so, apparently, did the sophomores, who walked up to Tall, Blonde, and Cute, and started flirting with him. Nico scowled at this, but she couldn't fathom why.

As they started walking toward Cutie again, she heard him say "Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken." At the girls protesting, saying that he could leave whoever it was, he laughed and said "it'll take a whole lot more than that to make me dump my angel." Nico walked up to Cutie (what did he think he was doing? The guy was gorgeous, and taken) and tapped him on the shoulder. Cutie turned and grinned.

"Hey, di Angelo! Glad to see you haven't exerted yourself too much and turned yourself into a puddle of shadow. One of the Ares kids IMed Camp Jupiter for building advice so the Camp games tonight could be  _epic_. Of course that means that  _I'm_ going to be working overtime in case someone breaks a limb." Cutie barely even glanced at Jamie, talking directly to Nico.

She heard someone behind her ask (the same person who had walked up to them at lunch she noted) "who is  _he_? And how does he know emo kid?"

Nico looked at them and said quietly "He's my boyfriend."

Then Will, for it was obviously him, laughed and turned to Jamie. "Hey, I'm Will Solace. You seem to like Nico."

"He's my friend. I'm Jamie Reynolds. Nice to meet you Will."

Will smiled at her, and it was like the sun was captured and put in him. Then he put his arm around Nico, kissed him, and started to drag him away, "Come on Death Boy, we need to get to Camp."

"Don't  _call_ me that," Nico growled, but he was smiling, it was obviously an old joke, "Bye, Jamie."

Jamie waved numbly as Nico was dragged off to an obviously new sports car by his boyfriend, to go play games. 

So Nico's boyfriend was a tall, blonde, and cute surfer, who called him Angel and Death Boy, and seemed to have captured the sun in his smile.

Huh, who would've guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time peeps see Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it has been less than an hour since i WROTE the last chapter.  
> What is my life. I am writing HOO fanfiction at 11 pm.

The second time Jamie saw Will, she was out shopping. She was at a shoe store, trying to find a decent pair of boots. She preferred high heeled tall leather boots, and she was trying to find a pair, when she saw Will.

She was just taking off a pair that had heels much too high when Will's voice reached her.

"Seriously, Danielle?  _Another_ pair? I want to get back to camp  _before_ curfew if you don't mind, and I still need to grab extra bandages and such, since we almost ran out last week when the Stoll brothers played that prank."

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart. I just need to go through the boots. Then we can go back. We might even make it before dinner," Danielle said.

Jamie didn't know why Will was out helping a girl shop, but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't cheating on Nico or anything. He was her best friend, and she didn't want him hurt.

Will turned around the corner, still arguing with Danielle, and saw her. He smiled. "Hey! You're Jamie, right? Nico's friend?" he grinned and she turned to face him.

"Yep. Do you happen to know where you can find a decent pair of boots? I can't find any I like." Jamie smiled at them. 

Danielle smiled at her, and she realized that she shouldn't have worried about Nico being cheated on. Danielle's smile held the sun in it, just like Will. She may not look a lot like Will, but they were definitely related, if that smile was anything to go by.

"That depends on what type of boots you're looking for. I know where to get a brilliant pair of combat boots, but I'm looking for tall leather boots right now, and I have no idea where to get those." Danielle gave her another smile, and winked. "If I was really desperate, I would ask a certain cabin at Camp, but I'm not that desperate. Yet."

 _Oh, she liked_   _ **her**_. "Well, you can get some good boots here, but I haven't found the pair I want yet. We can look together, if you want."

"That would be brilliant! I need a second opinion, and Will needs to go get his supplies," she waved dismissively at the male in question and said, "Go, oh healer, oh brother of mine, and grab your medical supplies, and get a gift for your boyfriend while you're at it. He seemed sad."

"He generally seems that way, but don't worry, I am on it. He deserves a gift anyway." Will waved at them and walked off.

 

 

Danielle, as it turned out, was Will's half sister on their father's side. She was good with music, archery, and healing, which is what her cabin at Camp specialized in. Will was the head of their cabin, but he couldn't sing to save his life. He got to his position because of his healing capabilities.

As Jamie and Danielle walked through the boot section of a shoe store, they chatted.

"We should meet up again sometime," suggested Danielle, "We could talk about boots and the antics of Nico and his boyfriend Will."

"What do you think Will is going to get Nico?" asked Jamie. She wanted to know how close the two were.

"Probably a skull. It is near Halloween, and Will loves to tease Nico."

Jamie and Danielle laughed, just as Nico came up to them.

"Jamie, Danielle. I didn't know you two had met." Nico frowned.

Jamie smiled at him. Nico was dressed in his standard get up, with a pair of glasses that looked gold in his hand. Danielle laughed.

"Did you steal Jason's glasses again?" she laughed. Nico looked at here.

"Yes"

 

Ten minutes and two new pairs of shoes later

 

"So you all go to camp together?" Jamie asked as she drank her milkshake, "What is it called?"

"Camp Half-Blood" Nico said, "It only accepts a certain type of person, so you probably can't get in. Sorry"

Jamie didn't know how Nico knew what she was going to ask, but the didn't question it. She was happy for now, and that was enough to make up for not getting to go to the same camp as her best friend.

Nico seemed happy anyway, so that was good enough for her.


End file.
